Apple and Lotus
by Raven Elise
Summary: A oneshot of two characters in a private roleplay. KannaRei


**Dedicated to one of my biffuls(bffl), Konan. A.K.A.: *with Spanish accent* Teh secsi nina in tha foto.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Apple and Lotus**

**.**

**.**

It had now been a little over a month since Rei had first stayed with Kanna, and just a few days since Rei had last seen the sister Kanna feared so much, Karasu Inugami.

Quietly, he sat on his bed in the dusty, ornate room he had grown accustomed to. In his hands, he held the black book he took from the young sky demon's room every night, deciphering bit by bit the details of the curse that rested on her.

The most he knew was that in a rage of Karasu's jealousy, she placed a curse on her younger sister, and this curse caused Kanna's wings to split open and bleed profusely every time she set a single foot off her porch.

What he didn't understand was how was he to break the curse?

The young incubus laid back on the bed, growing weak, he hadn't left Kanna's side in days and he needed to feed off of someone, anyone.

Suddenly, it occurred to him: he didn't even know when her birthday was.

He left his host body behind, stretching before he effortlessly slipped through the walls of the dilapidated house.

Silently, he entered the room of the teal-haired beauty, watching her body raise and descend in the steady pattern of sleep.

Rei walked around the room, looking for anything hinting to when her birthday was. After what seemed like ages, he sat at the foot of her bed, weak and exhausted.

"May seventeenth." Came Karasu's voice. He instantly stood up, ready to attack when he saw a pair of sad, rosy eyes in the place of her usual catlike, angry magenta ones. "If you really love her, then you'll do something about it." She closed her eyes and dropped from the windowsill. Rei's breath hitched as he ran to the windowsill, looking down. She had let out her wings just before she hit the ground and was already flying away. Sighing, he sat on the window pane.

He counted on his fingers and his eyes widened in panic; she barely had nine months to live.

Suddenly, he heard the air change and he realized Kanna was awake.

"How much did you...."

His amber optics were met by a pair of moonlit teal eyes. Rei lowered his head, rubbing the back of his head.

"Kanna... I don't even know how to lift your curse, how am I supposed to..."

"I know how."

His head snapped up in alarm; from day 1, she had told him she didn't know how to lift it because she couldn't read old Japanese, the language the book was written in.

"Why didn't you..."

"You're an incubus. . . I thought that you'd do it without even a second thought. . ." She looked away, her face flushing red.

"Do what, Kanna? What would I do that would make you stay quiet about it just so you could die?!" He raised his voice in frustration.

She buried her head into the covers, hiccuping a little as her shoulders shook. Rei sighed, sitting on the other side of the bed, watching her. Never had he raised his voice, especially to a woman. . .especially to her. . .

"I'm sorry. . . " He murmured, resting a hand on her shoulder.

After a few minutes, she stopped, still trembling a little.

Rei watched the cursed sky-demon he had fallen in love with over the last few weeks. He still cursed himself for doing such a thing, since incubi and subbuci weren't meant for such emotions. The maiden's round, childish face was now streaked with tears. He leaned over and kissed a tear off her cheek. "Please tell me what has to be done, Kanna. . ." He whispered in her ear.

Kanna took a deep breath and sighed. "To break the curse of 252 Moons. . .I. . ." She buried herself under the blankets before her face could change colors again. "I have to have the child of a demon that I truly love."

Rei's eyes widened, not knowing what to say.

"Kanna. . ."

She looked up from under the covers, her eyes welling up with tears again, her face flushed.

"I-I know I'm not worth your time, I-I'm just a c-cursed little girl... you can just leave and f-forget all about m..." Before she could finish her sentence, Rei pressed his mouth to hers, holding her delicate face in his hands. The sky-demon just kept her eyes wide in shock before returning the kiss, her eyelashes brushing against his cheek.

He pulled away, gasping a bit from restraint, holding her tight. Kanna buried her face in his shoulder, an embarrassed smile planted on her wet, pink face.

"I won't leave. . .I don't think I'll ever leave. . ." He breathed in the lotus scent he adored so much, resting his cheek on her head. Kanna hiccuped, hugging him tight. "Please don't leave. . ." She murmured, kissing his neck once. He looked down at her and lifted her head by the chin, kissing her deeply.

They continued to kiss as Rei laid Kanna back onto the bed, the both of them murmuring "I love you" between every gasp for air, continuing to prove their love until dawn broke.

A very exhausted, and very naked Kanna laid on top of an equally naked Rei.

"Kanna?"

"Hm...?"

"I love you."

The young winged maiden smiled as she buried her face into his neck.

"I love you too. . ."

Rei turned his head to one side and opened his eyes at the sound of something. He looked down to see Kanna fast asleep and to see no one at the window and he laid back, closing his eyes.

_._

Karasu held the book that contained the now-needless details of Kanna's curse and with a twitch of her hand, set it ablaze. "Good luck. . .and goodbye."

* * *

**Yeah, I'm too lazy to write out the whole sex scene.**

**I think this is long enough.**


End file.
